Slowly and then all at once
by MannuM
Summary: When the snowflakes are falling so slow you can follow them with your eyes and see how beautiful such small thing can be, you don't want it to melt. That's how Hiccup and Jack fell in love that winter. Always afraid of what would happen when the heat came, scared that their snowflake would melt. 'I fell in love like you fall asleep: slowly and then all at once.' Jack/Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic...After a long long time so I apologize if this is sucky. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy! I don't own Hiccup or Jack, both are DreamWorks'.**

Hiccup sighed, tired after a long day of training. It was harder to train the dragons that he had believed it would be. Though training with his friends was fun, it was difficult when the twins constantly bickered, their sibling rivalry getting in the way. Astrid was always listening, sometimes teaching with Hiccup and Fishlegs, he loved learning new things and getting new information about his dragon. Snotlout was, well, Snotlout.

''Go on, bud.'' He opened the door to Toothless when they entered the house. The cold wind pushed against the door, making it harder to close. With Hiccup's strength, he struggled with it for a minute before it clicked into its place. He gave another heavy sigh and turned around, finding his dad sitting by the fireplace and packing for a trip. Winter was close, they needed more food, and even though dragons no longer snatched up their food, they needed to double it because of the dragons. They needed to eat in the winter too, when it was too cold to go outside or when a big snowstorm hit, which happened a lot here on Berk.

''When are you setting sail?'' The small viking asked, stepping into the room, his prosthetic foot making a clicking noise on the wooden floor. Toothless had already hopped onto the second floor and curled up.

''Tomorrow mornin'.''

''Good luck.'' He mumbled, making his way up the stairs slowly.

''I've asked Gobber to stay behind and keep an eye out.'' Stoick mentioned louder, so Hiccup would hear him clearly.

''Uh-huh.'' His eye roll was probably heard from his voice. He didn't like that his father still thought of him as a disaster-waiting-to-happen. He screwed things up a lot, but not much after the dragons were accepted on Berk. He could be himself now, he didn't need to fight or train to slay anyone.

He pulled the door open which lead to his room and closed it behind him, leaving Stoick and Toothless to the other side of it. Making his way down to his bed, he removed his vest and threw it on a hair behind his desk. He was too tired to actually look where it landed, but he had heard the small thud. His eyes were almost already closed when his head touched the soft pillow. It didn't take him long to fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sitting up, Hiccup rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. He had already over slept and he couldn't sleep any longer. Sliding his legs over the side of the bed, he rose with a sleepy grunt and made his way to his desk. He pulled on the furry vest and took his sketches and notebook with the charcoal. As he pushed open the door, his dragon was happy to greet him. Toothless watched as the boy made his way down the stairs and with a swift movement, hopped into the middle of the room.

''Mornin' bud.'' Hiccup patted the Night Fury's head, receiving a small greeting sound from him and walked into the kitchen. Stoick was already gone, they probably left at dawn.

''You hungry?'' He asked, as he reached his hand into one of the barrels that contained fresh fish. Hiccup smiled as he heard the dragon clicked his tongue and he tossed the fish over his shoulder, knowing that Toothless would catch it with ease.

''What should we do today?'' The boy asked, knowing the dragon couldn't talk back, but understood him nonetheless. They didn't have dragon training today, last day of the week. Toothless started to stomp his feet on the floor repeatedly, an act of being excited. Turning around, Hiccup smiled a crooked smile and nodded. It was almost too easy to know what Toothless was thinking at times.

''I agree.'' He nodded at the dragon.

Closing the door behind him, Hiccup shuddered slightly at the cold wind and he looked over the village, the snowflakes were slowly falling, covering the ground slowly, but surely. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless' back, his prosthetic foot clicking into its place which controlled Toothless's left tail fib. He adjusted himself slightly before patting the dragon's head.

''You ready, bud?''

With a small toothless smirk, he took off, leaving the village behind.

The cove wasn't far away at all and with Toothless, it only took a few minutes to get there. They usually went there to just relax or play. And Hiccup enjoyed drawing and sketching there, too. It's where he befriended Toothless, a lifelong friend.

Landing with a small thud, the viking hopped off the reptile, already reaching for the sketchbook under his vest. He flipped the small book open, going through the pages. They were mostly sketches of Toothless and his new inventions. Looking back, he saw that Toothless was already running off to roll around in the grass. He sat down cross-legged, this time attempting to draw the cove itself.

* * *

Jack smiled as he was carried by the wind over the island, leaving a trail of falling snowflakes behind him. He was always happy to return to Berk. And even though he was a bit early, he didn't mind waiting a day or two to get to work and cover the trees with frost and the ground with snow. Today was finally the time. The winters were long here and he liked the island, and the dragons were always interesting to watch. Though most of the time they attacked the small village located on the island.

Jack never really interfered because of the fire the reptiles let out, he kept his distance, just in case. He knew dragons could see him and this time would be no different.

Hopping from a tree to tree quietly, tapping his staff on the trees at times and watching the frost spurt out of it and hug the tree bark before moving on. His ears perked and the spirit's head tilted to the side. An unfamiliar sound caught his attention. It was a dragon, that was for sure, but what was it doing? It was a mix between like a purr and a growl.

Pushing himself off the tree and using wind to lift himself towards the sky, he flew towards the sound. As the sound grew louder, Jack looked down, immediately noticing a big black spot in the grass, rolling around. A Night Fury? What was it doing here in the cove? A frown took its place on his face and he quietly landed on one of the trees in the cove. Taking a closer look on the dragon, he noticed...was that a saddle? And a red fin on its tail? The white haired teen's frown deepened and confusion and curiosity took over.

''Toothless?''

Jack's head snapped at the direction of the voice. He hadn't noticed anyone else here. His eyes scanned the boy. Viking, obviously, from the clothing, but he was small, and thin and not like the others. He also noticed the brunette's leg. What happened to him? Jack had seen him in the village before, never really caught his name. He kept his distance mostly, since he wasn't seen by anyone anyway. Not like it was new, but it still bothered him after three hundred years. Had the boy called the dragon? Toothless? That was...a weird name, amusing to Jack, but also confusing. Weren't the viking like mortal enemies with the dragons?

''Ready to go, buddy?'' The stranger asked the dragon as he walked closer to him. Toothless stopped rolling around, and looked up at the boy, shaking his head. It was obviously enjoying itself.

''Fine, we're staying a bit more, but we're leaving soon.'' The tiny viking tried to give a stern look, but failing miserably which made Jack smirk. Lowering himself down and pulled his hood up, he sat on the branch and watched as the other boy took his seat on the grass, crossing his legs. He seemed to be drawing? Jack couldn't really tell because he was fairly far away.

Hiccup looked at the sketch, going over the details of the cove. He raised his head to compare the sketch and the actual thing a few times. Looking to the left, he noticed something that wasn't in the sketchbook when he looked down on the sketch. He didn't realize what it was until he looked back up to capture it and draw it out.

A person?! His green eyes widened and locked on him, unable to really tell who it was but he was certain he had never seen him before. His blue sweater stood out now that Hiccup really looked at the stranger. The other seemed to stare back and Hiccup could tell his eyes were wide and he didn't breathe. He made no movements what so ever. He was frozen, just like Hiccup was.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1. I'm already working on the 2nd one. Review and let me know what you think? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like it so far, I hope I won't disappoint. Every new chapter will probably be out every week? Maybe if I'm lucky, earlier! Enjoy!**

Jack was sure the boy was looking at him. He was, right? There was no one behind him, he knew that. But could the viking really see him? After so long, could someone believe? In him? Before he realized what was happening, the boy was already on his feet and hurrying towards the spirit. Their eyes were locked the whole time and Jack let out a big puff of air he had been holding in. Now that he was closer, he could make out more features of the boy. The small freckles on his face and his mossy green eyes. Jack's eyes were probably not as easy to see when they were half-covered by the hood.

''Are you coming down or..?'' The voice brought Jack back to what was happening and he blinked a few times, staring at the boy below. Without a thought, he hopped down, landing infront of him. Compared to Jack, Hiccup was short, reaching only Jack's chin. Their eyes were still locked.

Jack's hood shades his eyes but Hiccup could now see the color of them. They seemed blue, very blue.

''Can you... Can you _see_ me?'' Jack broke the silence with a loud whisper, leaning closer to the boy, he's eyes were boring into Hiccups, a hopeful look on his face.

''Well, yeah.'' Hiccup frowned, looking up to Jack. He was talking to him wasn't he? Of course he could see him. He heard a hiss behind him and he looked back. Toothless was now noticing the stranger and hurried forward to protect his rider from any harm.

''Toothless, he's a friend!'' Hiccup placed his hand on the Night Fury's head to hold him back. But Toothless didn't trust this stranger at all, so he squinted his eyes and locked his yellow-green eyes on him.

Jack had no interest in the dragon right now though, a big smile took it's place on his face and his eyes stung, filling with unshed tears.

''He sees me.'' Jack whispered to himself.

''You see me!'' He hopped forward, towards the boy and with that, earning a hiss from the reptile. He letting out a joyous laugh, pulling down his hood. ''All this time...You're the one who sees me.'' He breathed, he was uncontrollably excited and without him noticing, snow had begun to fall around them.

Hiccup immediately noticed the snow white locks that fell around Jack's face, but not like Hiccup's, Jack's hair was shorter and few strands were sticking up at the top of his head. It looked unnatural and strange, but fitting somehow. And it looked soft and bouncy. Jack was definitely not from around here, not from Berk. Eyes moving back to the blue ones, Hiccup wanted to let out a gasp at the color of them now that they were not shaded. They were blue, the color of ice, yet warm. There were also traces of white in it, making it look like a snowflake was hidden in them.

''Of course I can see you.'' He confirmed to the boy, confused. He patted Toothless's head still, making sure the dragon was calm. ''Name's Hiccup.'' Hiccup waited for a mocking or a teasing comment, but none came. Someone always teased him about his name, so he was used to it by now.

''Jack Frost.'' Jack was unable to stay calm, he was taking steps back, and then forward again. Someone saw him! Was talking to him! It was going to be different this time!

''Jack Frost?'' The name sounded familiar to him somehow. It sounded close to...''Jokul Frosti?'' His green eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. _The_ Jack Frost? From his mothers stories? The one who brought winter?

''That's me!'' Jack's smile widened even more and he pointed to himself.

Hiccup tore his eyes from the other's and his eyes trailed down, looking him over. He looked nothing like his mother described him to be. He always imagined blue-ish skin and a little boy, though at times, he also imagined him to look old. As a small child, he never made up his mind about the 'Old Man Winter'. He vaguely remembered trying to draw him for his mother. Jack in front of him looked nothing like Hiccup had imagined him to be. Not that he was disappointed, not at all.

His eyes stopped on lower parts of Jack's pants, where leather strips were hugging his calves. Hiccup tilted his head slightly. Same ones were around his arms. Not the same leather, of course, but the same style.

Another thing Hiccup noticed were Jack's bare feet, but that was not what caught his attention, it was the fact that frost was crawling along the ground, hugging the grass from where Jack stood. It was making swirls in every direction. Hiccup let out a small gasp and crouched down. Toothless also lowered himself to support and just in case, protect his rider. Reaching out his fingers, he touched the frost. It was cold and melted slightly under his warm hand.

Jack looked down curiously, eyeing the boy. He seemed too curious for his own good.

''You're the winter spirit!'' Hiccup exclaimed as he stood up.

''Yup!'' Jack placed his staff between them and leaned on it slightly. A question was burning in the back of Jack's mind though.

''When did you befriend the dragons?'' Jack nodded in the direction of Toothless, who was still glaring at him. It couldn't have been last winter, Jack had been here, so it had to have happened in the warm months.

Though Hiccup, who had so many questions about Jack, was glad to answer. ''Oh! Um, a few months back. Long story, really.'' He smiled down to Toothless, rubbing his scaley head, who looked up to him as well. They really were best friends.

''I've got time.'' It's not like he had to be anywhere. And there was no way Jack wanted Hiccup to leave, his first believer! Of course, Jack would be present in the village now too, since he didn't have to keep his distance from the dragons.

''We should get back.'' Hiccup slowly climbed on top of Toothless. Though he didn't want to leave Jack, he had questions, Jack was something new. Where was he stopping anyway? On the island? Or somewhere else? Was Hiccup going to see him again?

''Wanna come back with us?'' Hiccup popped the question even without really thinking about it, though his dad was away and he had room.

''Sure!'' Jack was enthusiastic once again and he jumped off the ground, a trail of snowflakes falling after him, using wind to float above the two.

''You can fly!'' Another small gasp left Hiccup.

''Hell yeah, I can.'' Jack smirked, a bit proud of the fact. It's how he had reacted at first three hundred years ago. He wanted to share it back then, but he couldn't and now, with Hiccup, he could.

Toothless stretched out his wings and took off with subtlety. Jack flew beside them, throwing Hiccup a smile before flying to Toothless's face and smirking.

''Hey, wanna race?'' Jack challenged. He had never had a race with a dragon before. He knew the Night Fury was fast, but he wanted to know if it was beatable. From Toothless's narrowed eyes and a small smirk, Jack took that as a yes.

Without a warning, Jack pushed himself forward with the wind, leaving the dragon and his rider behind. Looking back, he saw the boy position himself a bit differently and Toothless's wings started to move up and down faster. They we're gaining on him.

''Go, bud.'' Hiccup whispered. Jack had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

''Yeah!'' Hiccup shouted, throwing his arms up in victory before climbing off Toothless and scratching his neck.

''Good job!'' He praised the dragon before looking to Jack who had just landed.

''Damn.'' The spirit commented, clearly impressed. Jack even noticed a smug smile on Toothless before chuckling.

''You win this round.''

Hiccup and Toothless had never lost so far, to anyone. No dragon was as fast as Toothless and with the bond he and his dragon had, it was easy to know what they were thinking with just sharing a look and they worked together perfectly.

''You reallyready to lose again?'' Hiccup asked teasingly, making his way towards the house, knowing that Toothless would follow.

Jack took a long step, catching up with Hiccup and rolled his eyes.

''Who said I'm gonna lose?'' Jack asked with a smug smile. He could do better than he had just now.

Hiccup pushed open the heavy door and held it open for Toothless. Jack slipped inside the room, looking around. He had never seen the inside of a viking house. He walked to a cupboard, flinging open the door and looking inside. Hiccup looked at him with a curious expression as he made his way towards the basket that held Toothless' dinner.

''Here you go, Toothless.'' He said as he placed the basket infront of the dragon. Toothless dived in, glancing to Jack now and then, who was still looking through the cupboards.

''Are you hungry?'' The brunette asked, taking a seat behind the table, keeping his eyes on Jack.

''No.'' Jack answered, walking to the other side of the room, opening another cupboards, examining what was inside. He found pots and pans there. Crouching, he looked around another one. ''I don't need food.''

Hiccup frowned in confusion, opening his notebook. ''Don't need food?'' Every living thing needed food, and Jack looked very much alive.

''Yeah.'' A simple answer, he clearly wasn't interested in explaining right now.

''Okay..'' Hiccup wrote it down and tapped his pencil againt his chin as he looked back to Jack. ''How about sleep?''

''No.'' Another simple answer which made Hiccup even more curious. ''I don't need it. I just like it.'' Jack mindlessly explained, as he poked the fur that hung on the walls. And he liked sleep, made him feel more...human.

Hiccup nodded and scribbled it down. ''You can borrow my bed, if you want.'' He could sleep in his dad's bed for awhile.

Jack turned around with a smirk. ''Are you inviting me to sleep with you, Hic?'' He asked, rising an eyebrow in process. It took some will power not to chuckle.

''What?! No!'' Though Hiccup's face exploded red and that did it for Jack. His laughter bounced off the walls as Toothless growled a bit, for making his rider embarrassed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
